I love you, Sparky
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Love is strong between Timmy and Sparky and it's this strong bond that makes the two of them stick to each like glue. When Sparky returns home, Timmy reveals to his fairy dog that's got a surprise for him as a token of the special bond they both share with each other and to show Sparky how much he loves him. But what exactly could it be?


**Hey guys. It's that time for another fluffy Timmy/Sparky story. This precious little fairy dog needs to be showered with praise and affection for being Timmy's best friend and always dependable fairy dog. We need to spread the word and show that Sparky truly is something special. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~I love you, Sparky~**

I love you. Three words that hold special meaning and are only said to those who they feel great love for be it platonic or romantic in nature. Love is love. And these three words held special meaning to a certain yellow fairy dog that meant the word to young ten year old Timmy Turner. He would repeat these words over and over again to the precious fairy dog and hold onto him for what felt like an eternity, letting his constant companion know just how happy he made him and he much he loved him.

Sparky was Timmy's best friend and secondary godparent. When Cosmo and Wanda were tending to Poof, he could always count on Sparky to be there and brighten his days and make his nights peaceful. A loyal and faithful canine companion, a best friend that looks out for him and does his best to take care of him, a guardian angel that tends to his needs and makes sure he's in good health and spirits, a protector that guards him from his enemies and bites them hard in the butt when they dare to harm him. Sparky was everything the child wanted in a pet and he was pretty much like a new parent to him.

"I love you so much, Sparky, my best friend." Timmy said happily, looking through a photo album filled to brim with photos of some of their best moments, including a photo of the time they both shared their first kiss.

No, it wasn't that they were in love, it was that they accidently kissed while having some pasta. That would be super messed up. They would both at some Italian restaurant and having some nice pasta together, then in almost a Lady and the Tramp style moment, their lips connected together in an accidental kiss and they both looked at each other wide eyed while still in the kiss. It was an embarrassing yet cute moment, though he had to use mouthwash later on.

Not only did the two of them actually kiss, they would always hug each other and snuggle up together in bed. Sparky was the most amazing pet in the whole universe and he literally is one of the best things to ever happen to him, ever. He'd always get wrapped up in Sparky's stretchy magical body and get licked everyday by him. He always eagerly awaited seeing his best friend come inside and be with him.

Then as if right on cue, Sparky bursts into his bedroom with his dad's car keys in hand, as he twirls them around on his finger and floats right into the bedroom, with a big grin on his cute face. Timmy's lips began quivering and he spread his arms out, just in time to hear Sparky bark and tackle him onto the bed, licking him lovingly and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Sparky, I've missed you!" Timmy replied in between laughs as Sparky was soaking him with dog slobber, hugging the adorable fairy dog tightly and snuggling up to him cutely. "You have a good time driving?"

"I missed you too, Timmy. Driving is fun, but I love taking the car when you ride with me." Sparky replied happily, wagging his cute tail and licking Timmy even more, snuggling into his owner's loving embrace. "I always know where to find the keys."

Sparky tossed the car keys on the bed, just as he and Timmy were wiggling and squirming around playfully in each other's loving arms, as Timmy took the chance look out the window and see the neighborhood in a ruins from Sparky's drive. Seems driving school didn't do that good of a job on the adorable fairy dog, but honestly they both sleep in their respective schools, so who cares?

Sparky smiled when he noticed the photo album that contained pictures of all their greatest moments, it was always a joy to see them reliving the past and even seeing that embarrassing photo of them kissing while eating pasta. He held the photo album in his paws and looked at Timmy with tears in his eyes, as he held onto Timmy tightly and licked him even more, this time making his hair all wet and slobbery.

"Aw, Sparky, I love you too. But you're getting my hair all wet." Timmy replied, laughing and scratching Sparky behind the ear, as the adorable fairy dog panted and howled in joy.

"I love you more than anything Timmy, even if I am highly allergic to pasta, I'll still eat it with you." Sparky said happily, barking once more and falling down onto Timmy laughing.

They both laughed and hugged for a long time, as both of them wiped the tears away from their eyes, and Timmy rested his back against his pillow, and pulled Sparky into his arms, petting the fairy dog on his soft and plush furry belly, one of Sparky's favorite places to be petted. He melted into Timmy's arms and howled and wagged his tail in utter happiness and pleasure, as he literally melted into Timmy's arms as they both laughed a little.

"Aw, Sparky, you know, I was saving this for tonight, but I can't wait any longer." Timmy responded, moving over to his nightstand and opening the drawer, taking out a small package with a big red bow on top.

The look and size of the package made it look like it contained jewelry. Did Timmy get him some jeweled collar, or perhaps did he get him an diamond encrusted chew toy? He looked at Timmy with a cute smile on his face and snuggled closely to his beloved owner, feeling the love and happiness in his heart just exploding like a supernova. Sparky was a dog that found love in his owner.

However, before Timmy could open the package and show Sparky, the bedroom door was incinerated and in emerged Vicky, holding her flamethrower. Timmy quickly hid the gift under the bed out of fear Vicky would pawn it for money. Vicky laughed evilly and turned the flamethrower on full blast, as she fired the flamethrower at Timmy, but Sparky used his magic to shield his precious boy from the flames as he growled angrily.

"Hey twerp, we're going to be playing a new kind game today!" Vicky responded with such a sadistic tone, it sent chills down both Timmy and Sparky's spine, as they could see venom dripping off her tongue. She really was a monster. "It's called barbecue the ugly yellow mutt!"

Vicky blasted Sparky with the flamethrower as Timmy cried out in horror, thought to Vicky's shock and horror Sparky had survived completely unharmed and angry with her for this. She could've burned his precious Timmy. That was something he couldn't forgive. He growled angrily at her as she got ready to burn him alive.

"Not enough, huh? I'm still going to burn you, mutt!" Vicky screamed with venom on her tongue, getting ready to roast Sparky alive.

"Worf! Worf!" Sparky barked angrily at Vicky and then bit her leg, as he screamed in agony, with the flamethrower falling on her and burning her, destroying all of her hair in the process.

Vicky screamed as she was now bald, but the flamethrower had burned into the fuel tanks, and Sparky used his magic to make Timmy immune to flames, as the fuel tanks exploded and Vicky was sent flying from the house and straight into Mr. Crocker's house as the house exploded and the screams of both Vicky and Crocker could be heard.

"Sparky, I wish my bedroom was back to normal!" Timmy responded with, running over to his fairy dog and pulling him into yet another loving and warming embrace.

Sparky lifted his tail up and the star on the tip of his tail glowed yellow, granting the wish. The bedroom became engulfed by a colorful POOF cloud, with the bed being nice and clean, and the floor and celling all being repaired. Sparky then resumed licking Timmy's face and hugging him tightly, feeling so happy that his precious boy remained unharmed by that monster who scared the crud out of him.

"I protected you cuz' I love you and because she scared the crud outta me." Sparky replied, wagging his cute tail some more and licking Timmy's face even more. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

Timmy smiled as he released Sparky from the hug, went over to his bed and removed the gift from his pillow, and brought it over to Sparky. He looked deep into Sparky's loving blue eyes and opened the package, revealing two golden paw print chains with the letters S and T engraved in them, as in 'S' for Sparky and 'T' for Timmy, basically these were friendship necklaces.

"Sparky, I made these for you with some help from Cosmo and Wanda and going to a gold mine in Montana." Timmy responded happily, showing some happy tears in his eyes as he removed Sparky's necklace from the box and places it around Sparky's neck. "It's a friendship necklace I made for you to show you how much I love you and to show that we'll always be together." He finished, putting his own necklace own as Sparky was crying in joy.

Sparky's lips began quivering, as he bursts into tears of joy, as he was literally crying waterfalls of joyful tears and letting out such a happy howl. The necklace was beyond beautiful and it was crafted with so much time and care that it brought Sparky to tears, and best of all, it smelled strongly of Timmy and his love for him. He looked at the golden paw print and smiled in joy at his initial engraved in the paw print, bawling his eyes out even more in joy feeling Timmy hugging him and shedding his own joyful tears.

"How do you like it, Sparky? It looks awesome on you." Timmy said in between sniffles, crying alongside his beloved fairy dog and hugging him tighter and tighter, deeply touching Sparky's heart.

"Oh, Timmy, I'll treasure it always and never bury it, ever!" Sparky replied, hugging the necklace to his furry belly and crying more in joy. "It shall be my most prized possession. You're my best friend, Timmy!"

"You're my best friend too, Sparky." Timmy replied, kissing Sparky on his cute blue nose and hugging the adorable fairy dog some more, as Sparky wiped the tears from his eyes and licked Timmy some more.

"Want to go for a drive in your dad's car now?" Sparky responded in a cute and loving tone, kissing Timmy on his cheek and licking him where he kissed him, as Timmy rubbed the place on his cheek.

Timmy didn't say anything, but he smiled and tossed Sparky the keys. Sparky caught them, as he grabbed Timmy and they flew out of his bedroom from the window and into the car, with Sparky in the driver's seat and Timmy fastening himself in before Sparky burns rubber.

Sparky stuck the key in the ignition and started it all the way to the start position, starting the engine. He smiled as his teeth glimmered in the sunshine, grabs the gearshift and shifts into drive, and slams his furry paw onto the gas pedal, as the car screeched and roared down the road like a rocket, and Timmy digging his nails into the seat, with Sparky sticking his head out of the window and letting his tongue fly.

"I love you so much, Sparky." Timmy replied warmly, smiling down at his beloved fairy dog and shedding a few joyful tears during their dangerous joyride. "My heart will always be yours."

"I love you too, Timmy. And I love going on car rides with you." Sparky replied happily, closing his eyes and letting the wind hit him in the face, loving the feeling so much.

"Me too, Sparky. But you probably shouldn't hang your head out the window if you're driving." Timmy remarked, as Sparky pulled his head back inside the car and smiled warmly at the precious child sitting in the passenger seat.

Timmy scooted over to Sparky and places his hand gently onto Sparky's furry chest, letting the fairy dog know he'll always be in his heart forever. Sparky barked happily, and wrapped an arm around Timmy and pulled him close, as he licked him some more and then held Timmy's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, showing how cemented their bond truly is, as they both held their necklaces and hands together.

I love you. Sparky the fairy dog was a being that deserved to hear those words always. What they had was a special bond, a love for each other that would never die and even if they were ever apart, the love in their hearts would always bring them together, regardless of what tries to break them. Sparky was love and the one who he loves most.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **I swear I'm beginning to get a bit emotional writing these stories. I love the bond between Timmy and Sparky and it seriously makes me want to have a magical talking fairy dog. Oh, why does Sparky have to be this adorable? Why? Why can't Bunsen fill my heart up? Now Sparky is helping Bunsen fill it up. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story, and I'll see you later. BeastlyBat93, signing out!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! :)**


End file.
